


It's Time

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: yank a story out by the skin of its sorry jagged teeth [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bank Robbery, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Guns, Implied/Referenced Sex, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: In which Piper and Jason set out to rob a bank.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: yank a story out by the skin of its sorry jagged teeth [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761046
Kudos: 4





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by It's Time by LSD.  
> Warning for shooting, guns and bank robbery.

Jason stalked along the motel corridor to the door of their room and undid the lock with quick, hasty fingers. “I’m back.”

“Honey you’re home.” Piper snarled at him. She was sitting on the bed in stockings and a slip, braiding her hair. “You were out a while.”

"Stopped by Nelsons on the way back”

Piper gave him a withering look. “And did you do as you were supposed to and stop gambling there and stop drinking on work nights?”

Jason snarled at her and Piper rolled here eyes. She flopped onto her back and reached around for the hairbrush she’d left on the quilt. “I’ll presume that you didn’t, then.”

“Shut up. It’s not like you’re any better.” Jason sat on the edge of the bed, took his hat off and started tugging at his laces.

Piper slapped him across the shoulder. “And what exactly do you mean by that?”

“You keep on smoking cigars. Don’t think I don’t smell it on you. And the more you smoke them, the more-”

“I know!” Piper snapped. She held the end of the plait in one hand and walked over to the dresser, where she rolled the braid up and pinned it into place. “Are you ready for tonight?”

“Of course not! I only just got back.”

Piper put on her dress and her make-up while Jason put on a suit and slicked his hair back with gel.

“Where are we meeting the ghosts?” Piper asked, leaning past Jason to pick up a tube of lipstick.

“Why do you keep on calling them that?” Jason asked wearily.

“They practically are ghosts.” Piper said, matter-of-fact, smacking her lips together and opening a draw to take a pistol out. “He’s as pale as one and she’s as scared as one. And they both hardly exist.”

“They have names!” Jason snapped. “Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque. Not _he_ and _she_ and _ghosts_.”

Piper laughed in a shallow, wicked way that wrapped around Jason’s ribs and squeezed, just to remind him of her power. “I imagine if you went looking through the records they won’t have names and even if they do, it most certainly won’t be those ones.”

“Shut up!” Jason yelled.

Piper glared at him. “Why do you even care about them so much?” she muttered as she shoved past him to get her shoes.

Jason didn’t answer.

“Where are we meeting them?” Piper asked once she was ready to go. She sat on the edge of the bed and starred at the clock, back to Jason.

“We’re meeting Hazel outside the back; she’ll be waiting for us with between the crossroads and the jeweller's.”

“What about Nico?”

“He’s managed to get a job in there, working as one of the clerks on the front desk.”

“How long’s he had it for?”

“Couple of weeks.”

Piper snapped her head over her shoulder to gape at Jason, aghast. “A couple of weeks and you didn’t think to tell me?”

“I-”

“Save your excuses.” Piper got up and went to the door. “It’s time to go.”

“We can bicker as we walk.” Jason offered.

“We’re gonna smile.” Piper unlocked the door. “Look cute.” she handed him the key. “Whisper and giggle and link arms.” they started walking down the corridor. “Pretty couple like us bickering puts people on edge. They don’t want sweet young faces like ours turning as sour and saggy as theirs.” she patted Jason’s cheek and put her arm through his.

-

Hazel was waiting for them outside the bank. She was wearing a yellow and white polka dot dress with neat black shoes and her hair in bunches. Her face lit up when she saw them and Piper felt Jason stand taller. She tried not to scowl.

“What a surprise to see you here!” Hazel called. “It’s been so long!”

“Too long.” Jason replied. He and Piper kissed her on the cheek. “What are you doing out here all by yourself at this time of night?”

“I’m just waiting for Nico to finish his shift at the bank.” Hazel said. “Did you hear he got a job there as a clerk?”

“Good for him!” Piper smiled.

Hazel checked her watch. “He’ll be finished in a couple of minutes. Why don’t you come in with me to see him?”

“That would be splendid.” Piper said.

“Got any fancy plans for tonight?” Hazel asked as they walked into the bank.

“Jason and I were just on our way to get something to eat.” Piper said. “There's a crowd in here tonight.”

The bank was full of people, mostly dock workers in to sort out pay checks. The lines were moving steadily and when Nico saw them, he raised a hand in greeting. “Chief, my sister’s here to collect me. Mind if I clock off early?”

“Not at all. You have a good night, son.”

“Thanks sir!”

Instead of walking around to the counter as he should have done, Natasha jumped on top of it and pulled a gun out. “Put your hands in the air!”

Jason, Piper and Hazel followed him instantly in getting their guns out and training them on people. A couple of women screamed; one fainted. Hazel and Jason moved to block exits and Piper stalked up to the man in charge. “Call the police and we start shooting.” She said calmly. “Lock the doors. Then get the money. $100 thousand in cash.”

“And jewels.” Hazel called out.

Piper turned to her, confused. “Jewels aren’t part of the plan."

Hazel turned to Jason. “You told me they were.”

“Why would you tell her jewels are art of the plan?” Piper yelled at Jason. “Why would you tell her that and not mention it to me?”

Jason opened his mouth to talk. Nico got there first.

“Jason promised us we’d get the Brosseli jewellery set. Hazel asked for it specifically.”

Piper looked at Jason, aghast, realisation dawning on her. “Oh my heavens, you’re sleeping with her.”

“No, I-”

Piper swore. “You’re sleeping with _both_ of them!”

“Piper-”

She shot him in the leg and was about to shoot Nico and Hazel when a woman with blonde hair and a gun walked in.

“We told you not to call the cops!” Nico yelled.

The woman froze. “I’m not the cops. I came here to rob the place but clearly you got here first.”

“Shoot them and I’ll go halves with you.” Piper offered.

The woman looked at Jason, bleeding on the ground, as she shot Nico without looking. “You do that?”

“Yeah. He cheated on me.”

Hazel put her hands in the air.

“Let her go.” Piper said. “Are you coming with me?” she asked the woman.

“Annabeth Chase. And yes.”

“Piper McLean.”

“Shall we get the money?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm silvermyfanwy on Tumblr!


End file.
